differenthistoryfandomcom-20200215-history
Prussian Republic (A better world TL)
History Pre-1914 Life was less hard after the 1880 as the Kizer chose to help improve life in Posnan as an attempt to both curb local poverty and emergent nationalism. The German Kiezer had promised the Polish Territories, increased autonomy during 1912 in an attempt to undermine separatist and Marxist elements in the region. Initial plans were drafted in 1913, but were never acted upon due to more urgent issues happening in Germany. The Anti-Serbia War (1914-1918) Germany joined the war on Austro-Hungary's side and Russia joined on Serbia's side. There would also be a separate, but related war between Germany and Russia over the ownership of Poland and the Baltic States. Germany would get limited controle of all of them by early 1917, but face stiff local nationalist resistance in places. Many Poles from both Poland and Russia fled to Lithuania to escape the Germans, Russians and later the Bolsheviks. Russia joined the war on Serbia's side. There would also be a separate, but related war between Germany and Russia over the ownership of Poland and the Baltic States. Germany would get limited controle of all of them by early 1917, but face stiff local nationalist resistance in places. Many Poles from both Poland and Russia fled to Lithuania to escape the Germans, Russians and later the Bolsheviks. During World War I, Bryansk and Smolensk was captured by the Germans and thereafter occupied (from mid 1916 to late 1917), with the city left heavily damaged by fighting with the local garrison and later partisan forces. 2,500,000 Russians and Germans 4,5000,000 died in the war. The inter-war years Russian Revolution (1917-1924) The USSR and Germany tried to subvert each other in the 1920s. The Great Depression (1929-1940) . The Anti-Hitlerian War (1939-1946) Austria was annexed to Germany in early 1948. . The holocaust would kill ~6,000,000 people, most of whom were Jews, Gypsies, Poles and Soviets. . The advancing Soviet troops were nerve gassed by the badly mauled SS units during combat as they entered the Pomeranian Republic (A better world TL) during early 1945, blunting thire advance severely. The Soviets then soon took thire revenge by nerve gassing Berlin, killing 3,000 citizens. Aktion Rheinland (German for Operation Rhineland) was an operation carried out by the Anti-Nazi resistance group in Düsseldorf led by Karl August Wiedenhofen. The goal was to surrender the city of Düsseldorf to the advancing Americans without any fighting, thereby preventing further destruction. The action occurred on 17 April 1945, during the latter stages of the encirclement of the Ruhr Pocket. The city was a target of strategic bombing during World War II, particularly during the RAF bombing campaign in 1943 when over 700 bombers were used in a single night. Raids continued late into the war. As part of the campaign against German oil facilities, the RAF raid of 20–21 February on the Rhenania Ossag refinery in the Reisholz district of the city halted oil production there. The Allied ground advance into Germany reached Düsseldorf in mid-April 1945. The United States 97th Infantry Division easily captured the city on 18 April 1945, after the local German Resistance group launched Aktion Rheinland. In 1946, Düsseldorf was made in to a city state. The city's reconstruction proceeded at a frantic pace and the economic transformation guided Düsseldorf's economic growth. Prussia apologizes, like all the ex-German states, for the crimes of the Nazis. The Red Army took Vienna in late 1945. Brazilian forces fought through Italy and later in the Austrian Tyrol. A combined British, Brazilian, New Englander and American force took Innsbruck in early 1946, prompting alpine Austria's surrender. Bavaria was one of the worst affected places in the war. The Soviets slaughtered all of Nuremberg in shear revenge for what Germany had done in the USSR, Lithuania and Poland. The Allies stormed the Alpine Fortress and used sarin on many occasions. There was a major East-West link up at Landshult, Passau and Bayreuth in the August of 1946. Cold War It was occupied by the USSR and Poland between 1946 and 1992. . . 1990s . Life today The Berlin City police arrested 3 Neo-Nazis in connection with a 3 month letter bombing campaign against the Portuguese and Brazilian, in which a Portuguese guard was slightly wounded. . Fighting in Syria Many Western nations hate ISIS and Islamist movements in general. Turkey, the USA, Texas, the UK and Prussia dropped respectively 8, 10, 15, 12 and 8 BLU-109/B (filled with 530 lb (240 kg) of Tritonal) bombs on ISIS forces in Al-Raqqa, Deir ez-Zor, Fallujah, Ar-Rubta and Hīt on May 1st 2015 and 2016. It caused heavy, but not strategically fatal losses. Crime and lawlessness The Russian mafia (Russian: Bratva, English: The Brotherhood) is a criminal oganision and Russian Republican proxy that operates in the former USSR and all major world locations. It has 8 min hubs: # Moscow # Ryzan # St. Petersburg # Ekaterinburg # Odessa # Tbilisi # Warsaw # New York Solntsevskaya Bratva: Led by Sergei "Mikhas" Mikhailov, it is Russia's largest criminal group with about 5,000 members, and is named after the Solntsevo District. It was founded in the late 1980s. The Yeltsin government tried and failed to curb it and it grew under the protection of Vladimir Putin. Prussian, Ukrainian, Polish, Tsarist Russian and American authorities oppose them, but have had little success against them. Economy The main industries are agriculture. light industry, heavy industry, food processing, engineering, plastics, chemicals, logging, mining, metallurgy, petrochemicals, quarrying and fishing. Organisations #NATO (A better world TL) #EU (A better world TL) #Warsaw Pact (1951-1995) (A better world TL) #ComEcon (1950-1995) (A better world TL) Category:A better world (TL) Category:Prussia